The stranger
by Justaran4Domperson
Summary: as a new human gifted with powers that no one has ever seen appears out of nowhere and decides to join big green, sonia gets close to him and has her life flipped upside down. told from the point of view of mystique sonia.
1. thylacines

"oh shut up ray" i shouted as i threw a small pebble at him

"no its not my fault that there arent any nearby trash cans whenever i have to use my eyes" shouted Mighty Ray.

"well you should at least throw it somewhere that someone wont slip and fall on their asses because you threw it there" i argued again.

"please will the two of you stop bickering and focus on the task at hand" pleaded Lin Chung."if we dont stop these thylacines from attacking the village we will be forced to retreat and try again."

out of nowhere, a huge flash of light apeared and and a loud boom edhoed throughout the valley. electricity filled the air and one of the thylacines seemed to be frozen in place, stunned, and the rest retreated to the valley where they had made their home. behind me i heard a man say in a very nonchalantly, "your welcome." my eyes turned to find a young, quite attractive man with dark forest green hair standing behind me with an authentic katana in his right hand wearing robes that started brown the, color of tree bark, at the bottom and faded to a light green the color of grass. his eyes where a bright blue that would put you to sleep if you stared at them for to long, his face was scrunched into a seemingly permanent scowl but i could see in his eyes that there were many more emotions that he prefered to show. he just simply stood there observing first squad watching as our faces turnned from startled to curious, and begin to formulate questions in our heads.

"thylacines are scared of lightning" he simply said,"ergo if you condure up a small thunder storm they will run away."

"well then how come my lighting didnt scare them," asked Ray skeptically.

"its more the thunder that scares them, not so much the lightning,"replied the stranger."your eyeballs only shoot lighting so the thunder wasnt present to scare them away."

"oh i guess that makes sense," said ray with new understanding.

"who are you," asked Lin in curious but unsure tone.

"oops. forgive me. i am a traveler bu the name of drake but where i come from most call me ripper" the man told us.

a uneasy look washed over the faces of first squad at the mention of this formidable nickname.

"oh dont be worried bu the nickname. it just comes from the fact that the very first knife a forged ressembled what jack the ripper might have used" he assured us.

"well then, ripper,"i said slightly reassured but still cautious," how did you cause the lightning storm to appear?"

"its simple really,"he retorted."all that must be done is to channel the energy through a hand held objest, like my katana here, and use it to create an artificial version of a natural occurance. i understand that your leader, lin chung, uses 'harmonic energy' to create shields alot, is that correct?"

"yes," replied Lin Chung.

"well its the same basic principle" said drake.

"but wait," said lin."how did you know about that? and how mighty ray shoots lighning out of his eyes?"

"i know lots of things" he said with a glint in his eye that showed he was hiding something."lets just say i have 'unique abilities'."

i took a moment to process this and then driftied to another subject."why are you here anyways"i asked hoping to get a direct answer instead of the previous somewhat cryptic message lin chung got.

"im here to join big green of course"


	2. the tour

**minor note: a thylacine is an extinct marsupial native to australia also known as a "Tazmanian Tiger" or"Tazmainian Wolf". thylacines once thrived in australia but are now legally extinct although sightings are sometimes reported(none proven). thylacines are also the largest carnivorous marsupial. they died out in the early 1900s.**

"well these are your quarters." i said as i opened the wooden circular door into a homely looking room with a fireplace and a comfortable looking bed. the walls were a cozy, warm red color. the room itself was large enough for maybe 20 people to fit comforably without crowding and gave off a snug felling like waking up on a saturday morning to a nice breakfast waiting for you in the dinning room with birds happily chirping outside the window. ripper seem very content with his room so i decided i should leve him to it.

"well i guess i should leave you to your room." i sighed."besides, its getting late".

"actually i was hoping i might get a tour before i rest for the night," he replied.

"well i suppose i could show you around. after all it would be good if you knew the place first before you start aquaining yourself with the other heros."

"besides," he said,"i dont sleep as much as most people do."

we walked down the hallway towards the mess hall and the gym as i pointed out different quarters and told stories about how first squad convinced them to join Big Green's cause for ran into mighty ray then ripper leaned against a wall and stood there snickering as mighty ray and I started bickering over which kind of tea was better. ripper then settled our arguement by pointing out that we could just combine the two and get an even beter tea that they could both agree was better than the first two. ripper and i then moved towards the training room and i demosstrated what kind of things first and second squad used to hone their skills and practice strategies for different missions. he asked for a demonstration and i gladly obliged and as he watched i got the feelng that there was another reason he wanted to see me work out.

"is something the matter," i asked as i got up from doing my tongue-ups.

"oh sorry was i staring,"he asked both embarassed and confused. "i do that sometimes whenever i study domething i go itno a kind of a trance and i dont even realize it. and dont take me studying you personally i study everyone and everything. its just the way i was taught to see."

"no its okay it just felt kinda weird to have someone watching me so intently."

we pressed on and finally circled around the entire complex of big green back to the living quaters where we got to my room.

"well i guess thats the tour" he said and turned to walk away.

"wait," i said somewhat spontaneously."do you wanna come inside for a sec?" i wasnt quite sure why i asked but for some reason i didnt want him to leave.

"sure, why not" he replied slightly confused.

i opened the door then walked in with ripper at my heels. he looked around taking in all the items i used to decorate my room as well as the small pieces of furniture i had. dirty clothes were strewn about the room. he seemed kind of uncomfortable when he looked at dirty panties and bras that were piled up beside my bed.

"sorry about the mess i havn't gotten a chance to clean it up yet."

"its no problem"he said casually"i can help if you want"

"no its no problem this will take forever clean"

"please i would gladly help a fellow member of big green. especially one of first squad."

"are you sure," i asked secretly hoping he would say yes. i didnt even know why but i enjoyed his company and after all he was quite attractive. seeing him work would be, what i thought, a very pleasureable sight.

"absolutely" he replied with enthusiasm. he started working, starting on the opposite side of the room as the pantie pile. much to my surprise, instead of bending down to pick things up like i was, he simply moved his hands and levitated the clothes and other things i had lying on the floor. he put the clothes down the laundry chute and threw the garbage and recycling in their respective cans. i went over to the other side of the room and picked up the pantie pile and put those down the laundry chute the started picking things up.

it took us nearly three hours but when we finally finished we had picked everything up, vacumed, washed the carpet, cleaned the bathroom, and dusted everything. i was sweating like a horse and i was so embarassed but he assured me that it was nothing to be ashamed of. i thanked him and asked if it was alright if i went and took a shower in my new clean bathroom.

"um..yeah sure. i guess," he said. he seemed kind of uncomfortable so i made sure it was alright with him before i went into the bathroom. i stripped out of my clothes and turned on the water. the hot water was a little bit slow so i waited until it was nice and hot then stepped in and sarted washing my body. the water felt so nice running down my body after all that work i stayed in until the water was cold. i was in there so long i almost forgot that ripper was waiting in the other room. i dryed off my hair and wrapped the towel around my body covering all the places i didnt want ripper to see and stepped out into the main section of my quarters. he was sitting on a chair facing opposite the bathroom and he peeked around the chair when i came walked to the closet and got out a pair of pajamas that just happened to be my favorite. they were made of wool for warmth with satin lining so i wouldnt spend all night itching. they had a dragon pattern on everywhere but a patch over my left breast which was a yaksha emblem. i dropped the towel fogetting that the ripper was here and quickly panickedand picked up the towel and covered myself up as he looked away and shouted "WOAH!"

"sorry i didnt mean to see anything," he said apologetically.

"no reason to appologize its my fault. i dont usually let people in my room. i've been so used to being by myself i just usually come right out of the shower and get into my PJs."

"well ill just go into the bathroom so you can change."

i changed into my nightwear and shouted for him to come out of the bathroom. he peeked out of the door to make sure i was dressed then stepped out.

"well i guess i should be going," he said."its gettin' late and a member of first squad should be well rested"

"actually um...,"i said

"yes?"

"i was just wondering if you might wanna...you know...spend the night here."

"really," he asked rather befuddled.

"well you know your new here and stuff, and...well...i just thought maybe youd like some company tonight.

"thanks. id like that," he said with a grateful smile.

there was an awkward scilence for a few minutes but i finally broke it by asking him where he wanted to sleep. we discussed it for a while then decided that i would take the bed and he would just sleep on the recliner. after that we started talking aboutall he places hed been and then i told some of my stories. some of the extremely weird ones didnt seem to bother him at all. he explained that hed seen much weirder stuff and he wasn't reall the kind of person that surprises easily. we kept talking for hours and hours before i finally fell asleep in my chair.


	3. the bond

when i woke up i was in my bed with a huge pain in my lower back. ripper was nowhere to be seen but he left his satchel in the room so i figured he'd be back. i changed into my usual outfit and was about to leave for breakfast when i heard a knock at the door.

"who it it," i shouted through the door.

"it's ripper,"said the voice outside

"come in."

he walked in with something in his hands ."i brought you some breakfast. it was about to get cold."

i thanked him then sat on my bed to eat it. the french toast was excellent as usual and he also brought some jasmine tea freshly made in the kitchen. we talked for a little while then i somehow got to talking about the pain in my back.

"i can help with that," he said then told me to lie down on my stomach. he then started to kneed my back hard enough to stretch the muscles but not so hard that it hurt. he was massaging a little bit high so i asked him to move lower. he gladly complied then started to massage the spot that was hurting the most. he continued this for about half an hour before my back finally started feeling better but it was so relaxing i didnt want him to stop. after about three hours total of him massaging my entire back usiing various methods to relive all the stress in my back we heard a knock at the door and Lin Chung shouted,"first squad is having a meeting. and bring that ripper guy." i suddenly got a nervous feeling like i was doing something wrong. i really wasn't but ripper here massaging my bare back, (i had taken off the top part of my dress earlier as an idea i suggested to make it more relaxing) i couldnt help but get a little apprehensive of what the other members of first squad would think. especially if they found out that he had spent the night here. i would have been met with criticism, skepticism, and possibly even distrust.

"hey ripper thats our queue, we better get to the conference room,"i said, glad that Lin Chung hadn't decided to come in.

"alright," he replied. "ill turn away so you can get dressed again"

"thanks."

i walked out first to make sure no one was there and then he followed. as we walked down the hall ripper studied all the comotion going on as all the other members of big green engaged in their morning routines. bustling about, trying to get done the things they needed or wanted to get done. when we got to the conference room, commander Ape Trully and all of first squad was there talking idle chit-chat until ripper and i ccame into the room and suddenly everything turned serious.

"good afternoon ripper," said Trully."i hope you slept well."

"i don't sleep,"he simply replied.

"oh. i see. well then i trust you got a good nights sleep miss Sonia," inquired Trully.

"as a matter of fact i slept very well indeed," i said.

"well then lets get this thing started. Ripper, i trust that your intentions here are well, but protocol dictates that we ask you about how you came to be here,"stated ape truly.

"i understand completely. you can't be too careful. i will be happy to answer any questions you have."said Ripper

"alright then. my first question is, how do you use those powers that you demonstrated with the thylacines."

"well i already explained it somewhat to the members of first squad that were there but ill elaborate a little bit more," started Ripper. "there is energy everywhere in the universe. the trick is finding that evergy then putting it to use. all i do is find the nearest source of energy and tap into it. after i do this i channel it, either through my hand or my sword, and use it to create a natural occurance like a thunderstorm. i can also use this to levitate objects as well as take or replace energy from them."

"can you use a person's energy," asked Mighty Ray.

"yes but i prefer not to since it drains the other person," he said. "plus it would take more than six people to create a lightning storm like i did in the valley."

"is there anything else that you can do," i asked.

"well if i soak up enough enrgy from a person then i can aquire any powers that they might have," he answered." for example, if i soaked up all of Mighty Ray's energy then i would be able to shoot lightning out of my eyes like he can. or if i soaked up sonia's energy then i could stretch my toungue like she can."

"i think you could prove to be a valuable ally but i have just one more question," announced Trully.

"shoot," said ripper.

"where were you last night?"

he looked at me and winked."i was in an undisclosed location, which i will not talk about in order to protect the integrity of another member of big green," he said with smirk.

"thats all we kneeded to know,"said trully."We already knew that you spent the night in sonias room but we needed to know what you would say when confronted. but you surpassed our expectations and would like you to join first squad."

i blushed so badly, i looked like a lobster.

"it would be my pleasure, commander," said Ripper as he stood up and took a bow of respect."oh and Mighty Ray I would like to talk to you privately after this conference."

"sure whatever," he said bluntly.

first squad talked for a while about protcol and then we chatted with each other about random things that had absolutely nothing to do with big green. after a while everyone decided it was time to turn in for the night everyone leaving one by one until i determined that it was my turn so i whispered to ripper that my door was always open and that i would be looking forward to his company tonight then headed off to my room. i ran into Jumpy Ghost face in the hall on my way to my room and we started walking (or rather me walking him hopping) to our rooms.

"Sonia...like...Ripper...huh," asked jumpy.

i blushed intensely."well he is kinda cute."

"ask..out," he suggested.

"i would but..."

"but...what."

"you know, the curse. i dont want us to get attached to eachother only for him to end up a yaksha." at that moment yaksha hit me lightly in the stomach with its weird limb thing. whatever it was called.

"oh...jumpy...want...to...help," he said empathetically.

"sorry jumpy but unless you can break spells you're not gonna be able to help."

"Ripper...can."

"what. no he can't. dont play games jumpy."

"yes... ...told...me."

"when?"

"when...you...arguing...with...mighty ray."

"thanks jumpy," i said as i stated running back to the conference room. when i got there Ripper was still there talking to ray about something.

"hey thanks man it really helped to talk about this," i heard Ray say.

"no problem,"said Ripper." if you ever wanna talk about anything else im your man ok."

"ok."

"what are you two talking about," i asked startling Ray but not Ripper.

"its a personal matter," said Ripper.

"was it Ray's fear of the dark," i asked.

"um yes actually," he said as though i caught him off guard."how did you know

"i found out."

"oh. well its getting late. Ray remember what i told you. Mystique did you want me to stay at your place tonight?"

"yes i'd like that."

we started walking and after ray was out of earshot i said,"i was also wondering if you could give me another massage."

"why is your back hurting again?"

"no it was just so relaxing and i just wanted to do that again."

"yeah sure why not."

we got to my room and i took off my dress in the bathroom, put on my pajama bottoms, grabbed my top, threw on a rope then went to lay down on my bed for my massage. he started kneeding my back softly then progressively exerted more pressure and would repeat the process in other places on my back. when he got to my lower back i told him to go a little harder since i was a little bit ticklish there. he obliged and then put me into a state of relaxation better than any i had experienced finally moved to the last spot which was where my hip bones started and my back ended. before i knew what i was saying i told him to go lower. he stopped for a second to ask me if i was sure and without thinking i told him yes. he moved down a little nervously and took a cheek in each hand then moved the muscle and skin in a relaxing pettern. i then reached behind me then pulled my bottoms and panties down so he could massage my bare naked body. i asked him if he could massage mt legs as well. he immediately moved down without an answer and started stroking my legs gently until he got down to my feet which he proceded to administer pressure on each foot one after the other. after he finished with my feet he stroked the entire length of my body, fingers almost crawling across my skin making it tingle which he then rubbed to make the tingle go away then he pressed into a nerve cluster right below my rib cage on either side of my spine. he pressed it and it felt so good i nearly moaned with pleasure and it was everything i could do to stop myself from doing so. i asked him to massage my ass again and he did tentatively as to make sure i was alright with it. after about five minutes i sat up with the blanket held up to my chest as to not expose my myself too much and said,"can i ask you a question? its kinda personal."

"go ahead," he replied.

"i got some advice from jumpy and i was just wondering..."

"yes?"

"would you...like to go out with me?"

he smiled."i thought you'd never ask."

i was ecstatic."really?"

"of course. i'd have to be homosexual not to want to date you. although i have to admit im a little worried."

"about what"

"well the sailor brothers have a huge crush on you and they might get a little jealous."

"well the curse will probably prevent them from getting to jealous."

"oh yeah, jumpy was telling me about the curse i can easily fix that."

"how?"

"basically i kill you but dont worry its perfectly safe. i can do it right now if you like."

"um...i guess."

he told me to lie down, put his hand over the center of my body,and i slowly felt he life drain from my body.


	4. the first time

i awoke from the deepest slumber i had ever experienced in my entire life with Ripper at my side holding a pouch of sorts.

"whats that for," i asked.

" we have to test to see if it worked so im going to say the forbidden words and if they dont work then the pouch will not be needed but if i get turned into a yaksha then i want you to sprinkle the dust inside that pouch over me. got it?"

" i think so."

"ok then." he inhaled a breath of air before saying the words."i love you, i love you , i love you."

we waited for a few seconds and nothing happened. we waited a little longer and then i couldnt take it anymore. i pulled him into a tight hug and was surprised that i wasnt suffocating him. i thanked him about a hundred times then kissed him on the cheek. he then touched his hand to his cheek and smiled. a sight that melted my heart and gave me the sudden urge to kiss his lips with enthusiastic affection. much to my surprise he kissed me back just as affectionately. he held me tight in his arms as if i were he only thing separating him from a deadly plumet to hard surface far below. i wrapped my arms around him even tighter and didnt even notice when the blanket that was covering my body fell down exposing my pale form. his mouth was open so i tried to stick my tongue inside then moved it around but to my surprise he was able to push it out then stick his tongue inside my mouth instead. i tried to push mine through but he wouldnt allow it. as our tongues battled for dominance over one anothers he started rubbing my sides traveling from them to my back then up the side of body all the way to my arms which he continued along until he found my hands. he then grabbed them and proceded to play with my fingers. our lips separated only for his to meet my neck and start planting soft kisses all around it. he slowly migrated south of my neck and started kissing my chest. he then gently led me to lie down on my bed. our lips met again and we once again fought for sovereignty over each others mouths. i instinctively started taking off his robes which he assisted in. i unbuttoned his jerkin (like a tunic without sleeves) then his pants then gawked at his monsterous member, already erect with the previous sexual tension. i grabbed onto it then brought my tongue down and wraped it al the way around it covering everything except the crown. to my surprise he moved his tongue all the way down to my, now wet with pleasure, pussy. at first i was shocked but then i remembered what he had said earlier about aquiring others' powers by sucking up all their energy and i figured thats what he had done when he "killed" me. he started teasing my pussy with his tongue then penetrated it. my tongue snapped back into my mouth and i gripped the sheets on my bed as i relished in the pleasure that filled my body. Ripper put his face in between my breast as he grabbed one in each hand and squeezed hard. his new tongue slid across my entire body and into the tight entrance into my womb repeatedly. him massaging my breasts and then his tongue gliding over the length of my slim physique was enough to push me over the edge and give me my very first orgasm. he stuck his tongue back into his mouth the started sucking at my hard blue nipples like a vampire sucks blood. he moved to the other one then met my lips again with a kiss that gave me a warm feeling throughout my entire body. while he was kissing me he searched for the opening to my pussy and in one quick move, he thrust half of his eight inch length into my tight hole. i winced at the apin but told him to keep going. the pain alone almost gave me another orgasm but as he slowly propelled his manhood further and further init could feel myself adjusting and stretching to fit him all the way in. each thrust getting faster and stronger every time until finally I felt a heat sensation growing in my loins and i had a second orgasm. but he didnt stop. he kept going until i had another orgasm and another and another until finally i felt his seed ooze into me. he then collapsed on to the bed breathing extremely hard, his chest rising and falling about twice every second. i moved towards him and wrapped my arms around his torso and he trned me around and encased me in an embracing caress. the last thing i remember was a voice in my ear saying "sleep well my love."


	5. my day

i awoke to find Ripper still in the same position as when i fell asleep although it would appear that i had moved out of his arms a long time ago. i kissed him softly on the cheek to wake him up and when he did i snuggled up in his arms again.

"morning beautiful," he said drowsily.

"morning. did you sleep well?"

"surprisingly yes."

"well i suppose we should get up. theres probably something going on today. we lucked out yesterday."

"no today is your day. we're gonna do whatever you want."

"awww thank you." i kissed him again, this time more of an "i love you" kiss rather than a wake up call kiss.

he got up then got dressed then he told me to go back to sleep and that he would be right back with breakfast. i closed my eyes then heard a sound outside my door. i grabbed my pjs and slipped then on real quick to see what the sound was. i opened the door only to see that no one was there. i went back inside and took a shower then waited for Ripper to get back. i laid back down for a little bit and within a few minutes he returned with two plates of food balanced on his left arm and a glass of orange juice in each hand. he handed me the orange juice in his right hand then took a plate down and gave that to me as well. the breakfast consisted of pancakes, tofu bacon, tofu sausage, and a vegan omelette. we ate our breakfast and talked about what we could do today and we decided on going to the market in the valley to shop for a new outfit for us both and then we would pick up some fruit and vegetables for a picnic then we would go swimming in the lake.

we got dressed then headed out on the turtle tanks and went towards the valley that we fought the thylacines in yesterday. we moved towards the sound of haggling and arguing and finally got to the market. ripper grabbed my hand and lead me through the maze of people until we got to the nearest clothes stand. i immediately started looking aroung for the perfect outfit for our date when ripper found one intsead.

"try this one on,"he said."i bet it would look amazing on you."

"you think," i asked. it was a small,strapless, purple dress that only went down to about half the length of my thighs with a tight top, blue stockings, and a black collar. to complete it i asked yaksha to turn into a pair of earmuffs and added a black pair of an added bonus he got me a bikini that reminded me of the world because of its colors and the patern they were arranged in. i went into the dressing room teasing him as i went throughthen hled clothes through the curtain as i took them off then i put on the outfit. it fit perfectly which surprised me since i never told him my size. i went out and showed him the outfit and he clapped quietly and blew a wolf whistle. i made a small curtsy then turned around slowing when my back was turned so give him a ood look at my ass but before i could turn around he grabed my waist from behind and kissed me on the cheek.

"you look gorgeous," he said.

i turned around and planted a kiss on his upper lip and replied,"no i dont."

"of course you do."

"prove it."

he pulled me into a tight, loving embrace and held me there for about a minute before sayng,"did that prove it?"

"no. but i still liked it," i replied looking deep into his blue eyes.

he kissed me again. this time the kiss was longer and slightly more sexual. his hands climbed up my sides then paused next to my breasts and moved to my backside they continued down to meet my posterior then grabbed them gently.

"ok time for your outfit," i said as i broke the kiss.

"ughh, fine," he said as he kissed me on the cheek again. i grabbed his hand then pulled him to my side. he groaned again but he went along with it and held my hand as we walked into the mens area. i looked around until i found something that might look good on him when i found a green hooded tunic, a brown pair of silk pants, a pair of earmffs that matched his hair, and a pair of leather boots. he went and added his own pieces to it and threw in a belt for his sword and a collar like mine as well as a black vest and some black gloves gloves which he proceded to rip the fingertips off of.

as he went into the dressing room to change i went back to the women's section to browse some more since i didnt get to try on anything else. i looked at a couple of things then went to check on ripper. i asked if he was still in there and he replied with a strained affirmative. i walked in to see him struggling to get the vest he picked out over the tunic and i noticed the the hook used to hang up the vest was caught on his earmuffs.

"hold still," i commanded as i tried to get the hook off them. when i succeded i took the hook off then slipped the vest over his torso. i looked down to see him blushing and knelt beside him and nuzzled my face into his shoulder playfully and softly pushed him to the right. he pushed me back and before i knew it we were wrestling and rolling around laughing the entire time. we continued our flirtatious brawl for while longer until finally ripper pinned me down with my arms to the floor above my head. i couldnt stop laughing as he knelt above me, poised to keep me from moving but also being carful not to hurt me.

"OKAY OKAY," i said gasping for air."i give up."

he kissed me then moved to get up then i took advatage of it and flipped him on his back and pinned him down, sitting on his chest so he couldnt move. i immobilized his arms with my legs then forced his legs to stay put with my arms.

"how ya gonna get outta this one," i teased.

he stuck out his tongue out then wrapped it around me and lifted me off of him into the air. he got up then unravelled his tongue letting me drop into his arms.

"oh. i forgot about that," i said.

"yeah so did I." he replied

"what?"

"i actually had completely forgotten that i could do it and i was just trying to stick my tongue at you. then it popped into my head and used it to my advantage," he explained.

"well however it worked out you beat me. now lets hurry up and get that outfit on."

he put on the belt, attached his sword, and put on the gloves. all in all he looked pretty badass. we walked hand in hand to the vendor who proceded to price our new clothes and haggled with Ripper for a while until we got the price lowered to 1,270 chinese yuan (roughly 199.97 USD) from the original 1276.65 (201.00 USD). we walked out of the store wearing our new paraphernalia and headed over to the produce stand that conveniently stood next to the clothing pavillion we were just in. we picked out a variety of fruits and vegetables then headed to the lake that we planned to swim in. when we got there we rolled out a blanket that we borrowed from big green to use for this exact purpose and set out the delectible looking edible flora then decided to swim first then eat after we had worked up an appetite playing around in the water.

the small circular lake was only about 100 feet across but it was perfect since it was just us two. the weather was perfect. it was probably around 75 and the water was a nice cool temperature that wasn't too hot or too cold. it was so clear that you could see straight to the bottom which was about 7 feet down at the deepest point and i couldn't wait to jump in.i stripped down into my new swin suit but as i rushed towards the lake i noticed that ripper had his sword out and was pointing it towards the lake. i stopped for a second to see what he was doing and i saw that a line of water stopped moving and seemed to solidify. i watched in stunned disbelief as Ripper ran towrds ,it in his own swim suit that i hadnt noticed him put on, smiling mischeiviously, and continued to run on the seemingly concrete surface that was once flowing like water was supposed to.

"how did you do that!" i asked wide eyed almost wondering if i had actually seen what i had just seen.

"i simply solidified the water by increasing the gravity around it to about 22 times that of earth," he replied." its like wet sand. you can practically move your hand right through it but if you squeeze it really hard you can get a solid ball of sand. its the same concept only with water and it takes vast amounts of force which is well outside of human capabilities."

"then how come you can do it."

"i was merely directing the gravity to do my bidding. i myself was not physically doing anything to the water."

i rook a few moments to process all of this but before i could ask any more questions Ripper dove into the water and dissappeared below the reflection of the pine forest on the other side of the lake. i tentetively stepped on to the denseified liquidit felt like a rock in terms of stability and it was perfctly smooth. i walked along it until i gotto the edge and then jumped into the water. as soon as i surfaced ripper did has well so i splashed him. then he splashed me back and once again we were caught in a playful quarrel over absolutely nothing but we continued until sombody one or gave up which i knew niether of us would do. as far as i was concerned neither of us even had the phrae "give up" in our vocabulary.

"give up now so i dont have to create a small wave to obliteralte your chances of winning," shouted Ripper as he splashed me again with a small but acurate and powerful splash of water.

"NEVER!" i roared as i shoved an armful of water staright at his face.

he dove to the bottom of the lake then shot at least ten feet out of the water like a bullet out of a gun then landed with a huge plash that doused me with a massive amount of water. i stuck out my tongue then spun it around all the while swimming forward as to not blow myself back wards and stirred up a mist to blow in his face.

"maybe you should get out of the water," he suggested ripper as if telling me to surrender."your lips are turning blue."

"oh ha ha very funny,"i retorted back.

he dissapeared under water and i braced myself for another one of his gigantic splashes but he failed to return to the surface. i waited a tiny bit longer before i started to worry. i peeked under the surface to see him sitting cross-legged at the bottom with his eyes open and a mysterious looking bubble sticking around his face allowing him to breathe under water. he waved to me and i decided that i wasnt gonna let him get away with this but before i could do anything i felt something push up on the bottom of my legs and i shot into the air. as i plumeted towrds the water a large wave appeared and it broke my fall saving me from a painful bellyflop onto the surface of the water. all of a sudden i started spinning in the water but nothing was touching me. i started spinning faster and faster then the water started to make a whirlpool around me. within a few seconds i was at the exposed bottom of the lake surrounded by a vortex of water. ripper walked through the wall of water and started pacing around the circumference of the maelstrom and slowly closed in on me until finally he stood in front of picked e up off the ground and then forced the massive eddy to colapse around us. but as a braced myself to get drenched with crystal clear lake water a realized that we stood in a large bubble. as soon as the swirling from the previous event had subsided he carried me to the surface and then to shore.

"now wasnt that fun,"he asaked.

"what he fuck just happened,"a said astonished at the power he posessed.

"it all science babes."

"well stop you science for a little bit unless it is of benifit to both of us and/or is nothing that is as big as what you just demonstrated."

"oh so something like this." he grabbed his sword and pointed it at the shore. he closed his eyes in concentration and began to move the earth in a straight line to a spot about 10 feet from our picnic wasnt quite conected to the lake but it was fairly close. after he was satisfied with the trench he had built he started taking out the snd and struck a clay deposite about four feet below the dug the hole a little wider and made it into a half circle shape with a shelf of sorts on the flat side then started applying clay to the sides of the hole. when he finishe the hole was about 4 feet deep and 5 feet across. he dug out the sind that was blocking the lake from the hole and almost instntaniously created a small pool that was more meant for relaxing in. th water filled to the top so ripper closed the trench and then procede to tweak the hole so the water wouldnt escape. after he had everything worked out he heated the water to a warm 90 degrees and sat down on our blanket.

"hows that," he said out of breath and sweating.

"that was great. now how bout you stop using whatever power that is and sit down here and eat with me."

"that sounds superb."

it was getting dark out so we lied down and cuddled up so we could watch the sun set. the sunset was a barrage of different colors with almost every color on the wheel.

_ "i wonder what sunstes are,"_ i wondered in awe as all the colors seemed to squish together and create a canvas of natures artwork.

"its dust and gas particles catching the light and reflecting it into a different color for each particle," said ripper as if reading my mind. _"is he reading my mind,"_ i asked myself.

"you could say that," he said.

"you can really read my mind?"

"it a little more complicated than that but basically yes i can read your mind."

"then why didnt you tell me."

"there was never anything you wanted to know or that was really bothering you."

"what do you mean by that."

"you asked youself what a sunset was so i answered because you wanted to know. those are basically my parameters for mind reading."

"oh."

we sat in scilence as we watched the day turn into stars came out and as we finally finished our food the temperature decided to drop. ripper and i packed everything up since we had no need for it anymore then went over to the bathtub-like pool he was nice and warm and it was a relief to be in something that wasnt so cold.

"can we just stay here tonight," i asked not wanting this day to end.

"sure. i can rustle up a shelter real quick so we dont freeze."

he got out of the pool then got dressed so he could find some shelter.

"ill be right back." he kissed me real quickly. "holler if you need any help."

"ok," i said.

he walked off into the woods to forage for something he could use to make a shelter. i sat back into the pool and closed my eyes enjoying the heat as it flowed throughout my body. someone behind me pulled a cloth around my mouth to stop me from screaming and pulled me out of the pool. i smelled something funny and then efore i think of what it was i was out like a fire under water.


	6. rage

**this stroy will be told from the point of view of ripper until further notice**

i emerged from the woods with a handful of large sticks that i could use as a tent for the two of us to spend the night at the lake. a relayed the plans for it in my head already visualizing how all the pieces would fit together to create a strong shelter that would fit the two of us. i walked towards the picnic site lost in thought concentrating on not letteing the large bundle of broken tree limbs that i had collected over a period of a few hours. i looked up to see sonia's beautiful face watching me approach the campsite, but instead i saw an empty pool without the one girl i truly loved sitting inside it basking in the warmth of the makeshift hot tub. i immediately felt a pang of guilt hit me like an asteroid. i couldnt help but feel that this was completely my fault. it was my idea to take us out to the lake in the first place and at this hour i realized that i shouldnt have left he alone. i dropped the massive bundle of wooden poles and raced back to big green not bothering to use the turtle tanks as they would just slow me down. i reached the massive complex in less than two minutes despite the fact that they were more than five miles away.

i stormed through the colossal structure that was big green and pressed on ignoring he coments about my eyes which were glowing red with an anger not able to be expressed by words (and when i say they were glowing i mean they were literally glowing) and pushed over anyone who got in my way. I kicked the door to my room open nearly knocking it off its hinges as i let the rage guide my body and tell it what to do. i walked over to my bed and fetched a bundle of clothes that i had placed under my pillow and put them clothes were tight fitting to avoid catching the fabric and made of silk o reduce over heating or getting to cold. i also had a mask that i quickly wrapped aroung my face to avoid detection in low light. i wrapped it around my head except for a slit in the front to allow my eyes to see. i strapped on a special pair of gloves that had small but durable metal spikes of the palms so i could latch onto wooded surfaces lke trees and buildings. they wouldnt let me stick to walls but they gave me a greatly improved grip. in addition to the gripping spikes they also sprouted metal claws out of the front of the knuckles. i strapped my katana and a poch that contained four shurikend and 4 kunai knives onto my belt. everything in my arsenal was designed and forged by my own hands in the small blacksmiths shop in my old village. thoughts raced through my head as to what i was going to do when i found her. i put on a special pair of boots that provided a cushion that would prevent me from making extremely noticeable footprints then raced back to the campsite to look for evidence as to where sonias captors took her but first i had to find out who her captors were. i stormmed through the halls and passage ways so i could ray to borrow his powers. i finally found him in his quarters randomly spinning a banana in the air with his fingers.

"ray dont freak out but im going to kill you for a second," i said as calmly as i could trying ot to let my fury show in my words.

"what? who are you," he asked more annoyed then scared but fear showed in both his words and his sent.

"its just me. ripper."

"why are you gonna kill? me what did i do? why did you say for a second?"

"i just need to suck out all your energy so i can gain your powers then i'll pump the energy right back into ?"

"ok you can have my powers on one condition."

"and what might that be?"

"tell me why you need them and why your dressed like a ninja."

"they took sonia. i need your powers so i can find out who took her and rescue her. that the same reason im dressed in this attire. it lowers my visibility and it requires more effort to track me."

"who took sonia!" he asked. his expression changed from annoyance to concern as i relayed the story of what happened back to him."we have to go get her!"

"no this is personal. the reat of first squad can search for sonia if they want to but this is my fault and im gonna fix it. dont try to stop me ray. i am not a person you want to get in a fight with."

before he could say another word i put my hand over his forhead and in one swift motion sucked the life out of his body, feeling his energy fuse with my own. i caught him as he fell to the floor and injected him with the energy i borrowed from him. i set him on his bed to recover then feld out the door and set off towards the capsitewhere the love of my life was captured almost faster than the eye could see.

when i got to the crime scene i looked around the area of the hot tub to see what i could make of it. i saw the spot where she had been when i left her remembering every detail of it and then looked at the area behind it. i saw what looked like hoofprints around the area. two of them to be exact. when i looked closer i saw that there were four sets. two leading to the tub and two leading away from it and i could see very clearly that the ones leading away sunk into the ground deeper than when they were leading towrds the cistern that once contained my beloved. i used my different senses to see exactly what had happened here. i felt the sand on the trail feeling the difference and made sense of the information. i used all my senses but when i used my nose to smell the air around the reservoir, i smelled a familiar scent that made my nostrils sting and i all of a sudden felt slightly drowsy."_chloroform. those bastards"_ i thought. i followed the trail until i found the culprits who kidnapped sonia but when i looked closer i found no trace of her. the two zebras who apparantly had commited the crime were fast asleep b the fire so i decided to venture into the campsite to see what i could dig up. when i did i decided that i would get the information straight from them instead. i found a rope in one of the bags sitting next to one of the zebras so i decided to tie the two of them together and make them talk. i quickly grabbed one of them together and gagged him before he could make a sound then tied him to his brother who also woke up and was too slow to get out of his predicament. after i had made sure they were imobolized i took the gag out of the first zebra's mouth and started to interrogate them.

"where is sonia," i asked with a cold fury in my voice that the zebras seemed to sense.

"why should we tell you," asked the previously gagged zebra.

"because if you don't i will open a new threshold for pain that not only will you never forget but will make every other pian you've experienced seem obsolete," i replied with a menacing tone that would scare a bear into a creature with the personality of a scared puppy. the zebras felt the peril my voice held and stood silently.

"what are you gonna to stare us until we talk cuz i hate to break it to you but staring isnt very affective."the were taunting me and i could tell. they were testing to see if i would really go through with my threats and i decided that they needed a demonstration. i shot a blot of lighting from my eyes that whizzed right above thier heads and made the hair on their necks stand on end. they didnt seem be impressed with that demonstration so i drew my katana out of its sheath. i let it slide right in front of their eyes making them cross and widen. i moved to a six inch thick bamboo chute and sliced it in two then held my sword to the throat of the second zebra.

"i could just end you here right here and right now."

"no you wouldnt do that. you need information and if you kill us then you can't get it from us."

"did i say i would kill both of you?"

the zebra suddenly got pale and his skin got goosebumbs. "would you really kill us?" he mewled.

"i will do whatever it takes to find sonia."

the zebra atrted sobbing and then he other did as well.

"the bears took her to a cave in the north woods but you'll never find it," said the second zebra choking back sobs.

"then youll just have to lead me there wont you."

"we dont know where it is. high roller didn't trust us with that piece of information. thats why we gave sonia to the bears. all we know is that it is in a huge clearing that looks like a desert. its somewhere in the valley. thats all we know i swear just please dont kill us."

"which way did they go?"

the scared zebra motioned the way that they went so i gave them i final warning before i cut them loose and headed off towrds the mysterious cave that sonia was imprisoned in. i ventured along the way the zebras told me the bears went before i ran into an impenetrable wall of foliage. i advanced along it for what seemed like miles before i gave up and decided to make camp for the night so i could figure out how to get throught this vegetative obstacle. i lit a fire with my eyes then lied down for the night only to be awoken by nightmares of the things that high roller was doing to sonia. by the time i fianaly got to sleep i had to force myself to wake as it was morning.

i started out again but decided to used my powers instead of walking the entire distance around this thing.i drew my katana and pointed at the ground beneath my feet. i drew in energy from the forest around me and told the earth beneath my feet to rise up and it took me above the canopy so i could see the landscape. i saw the desert in the center of the north woods and tried to see if i could make out the cave but i couldnt so i gave up. i realized that i wasnt very far from where i started so i decided to create a huge gust of wind to carry me to where i first hit the wall but before i did i studied the wall very was about three feet thick in all places except for one spot that seemmed much thinner than everywhere else so i decided to go there instead of where i started. i studied the wall very quickly the found that it was not another part of the barricade of frondescence, but instead it was a painted canvas. it was expertly painted to look exactly like another part of the wall but when you touched it you could feel the difference. i tore it down with gusto as i then raced towards the dastardly, desolate, dessert that awaited me. i felt the energy from my body slowly start do deplete itself from all the running i was doing and i knew that i needed food fast if i was to go any further. i looked around for any available food sources then started scouring the entire area until i finally found a large blackberry bush that contained enough berries for me to replenish my energy and keep running towrds my love. i ran for about tenn minutes before i realized i was running in circles. i summoned the earth to lift me up once again to see where i was going then made a clear path by shooting my newly aquired lightnig eyes and shoe a line of conifer carnage that i could easily follow to the desert.

the forest was not making thing easy for me as hinned dangers awaited me at every turn. i was fighting bears i ran into the thylacines time and again and before i could even reach the desert almost two tiring days and three sleepless nights had passed. when i finally did reach the desert i was attacked by countless arachnids, lizards, snakes, and still more thylacines and was too tired to carry on. i desperately searched for a safe place to sleep until i felt about ready to give up. i ate a cactus which had the taxture of something that had just come out of the bottom of a lake and did not exede expectations in terms of taste but it satisfyed my hunger and quenched my thirst so i was thankful for that. i tore down a huge cactus that weighed almost twice as much as me and nearly three times as tall. i dragged it to a pair of large rockes imbedded in the sand with enough space between them to fit a person. a draped the huge succulent over the top of the two rocks and nestled beneath my makeshift shelter and finally got a night of restful sleep.

i awoke to find the cactus covering either exit of my shelter so i broke out ripping the cactus apart covering myself with the needle sharp spikes in the process. i wandered through the desert again as i had the day before only this time i reached a canyon that i hadnt noticed when i viewed the scene from above. i climbed down the rock wall down to the base of the deep gouge in the i got to the bottom i found what i was looking for. there directly in front of me was a cave with an entrance that looked like a giant gaping maw ready to chew anything that dared to enter it. i walked towards it cautiously with my sword drwn ready for anything. in entered the cave and used my eyes like lanters so i was able to see. as i walked further and further into the cave i saw a light somewhere ahed then turne of my eyes so i didnt attract any unwanted attention. as i got closer i realized that the light was a series of torches lined up around an enormous cavern. there in the center of the cavern stood sonia tied to a pole fast asleep.


	7. the end

**back to sonia. takes place during the last chapter.**

when i woke up i was tied to a plole naked inside a large cavern with tourches glowing oll over the place. i was guarded by three bears who had very deadly looking weapons. yaksha was on the other side of the cavern tied into a knot that i knew he couldnt het out of. he gave me a helpless look then closed its eyes in defeat. i tried to shout at one of the gurads to come over here but i had a gag in my mouth and i couldnt speak. i searched for a way to escape but i could tell that they were extra careful as to not make it easy for me to break outta here. i heard my stomach growk so i started shouting through my gag to tr to get one of the guards' attention. i finally did and one of them came over took the gag off my mouth then held his hand to my face as a precautionary messure against my tongue.

"im hungry," i whined trying to get the sympathy of the bear.

"you dont get any food until dinner time. you've got about an hour to go," replied the bear.

"how many meals do i get a day."

"two. you get breakfast and dinner."

"i also have to use the bathroom."

the bear tied the gag around m face again so i couldnt use my tongue then he tied a rope around my wrist before letting me lose and walking me to what appeared to be an out house. my nudity made me feel slightly self-concious but i could only cover one spot so i decided to cover my pussy but i could tell that the guard was getting an erection from seeing my body. i would have to remember to use his horny-ness to my advantage at a better time. i shut the door to the out house then went to the bathroom thinking about what i could use my body for. thoughts of ripper flowed into my head and as soon as they did it nearly brought me to tears. i missed him so much and i wondered if i was gonna get the chance to see him again. i was tired of being naked in front of the guards so i figured i could "convince" the bear that was escorting me if he gould get me my yaksha so i could have something to wear.

i said something through my gag that the bear took to mean i wanted to talk." hey whats your name," i asked doing my best to sound like i cared.

"its not important," said the bear reaching around my face to tie he gag back on.

"STOP! thats not all i wanted to ask you."

"then what else do you want?"

"what would it take for you to untie and give me my yaksha?"

"what are you implying," questioned the bear.

"im implying a sexual bribe," i said stopping.

"so your trying to fuck me so you can get what you want?"

"i wouldnt go that far but essentially yes thats what im doing."

"how you give me and the other guys a show."

"what kind of show?"

"you masturbate in front of us one by one then we cum all over you."

"so your saying that if i do that then youll give me my Yaksha?"

"yes but only for one night. you'll have to do it again if you ever want your yaksha again."

"ok but you have to wipe the cum off me afterwards."

"deal."

i took a deep breath then sat down at the base of the wooded post i was tied to and started rubbing my clip to give me a small ammount of pleasure. the guards started watching and they immediately got hard and started adjusting them so they fit in their pants better. i moved my hand down to the entrance of my pussy and spread my lips to give the guys a good view. the bear i made the deal with came up first the put his dick in my face as he started to jack off. i felt myself beeginning to get an orgasm so i penetrated my pussy with two fingers and started pulling them in and out as quickly as i could.

"im about to cum," said the guard.

i shut my eyes and squeezed all my orfifices tighly. i felt one spurt of cum hit me square in the face and drip all the way down to my breasts. then another spurt hit. and another. and another until finally i cummed as well and saw my vaginal juices flow out onto the rocky surface below me. i knew this was far from over so i kept masturbating moaning with pleasure as i did then watched as the next guard came up and started pumping his cock right in front of my face. he came quickly with was a relief to me but i still had one more guy to plaese before i could get my yaksha. i orgasmed once more feeling my legs weaken from the surge of pleasure that flowed throughout my body. the bear was about to cum when he pointed his rather small looking dick at my heaving chest and his seamen oozed out from his dick and drizzled all over me. i stopped masturbating and covered myself up as the bears proceded to clean all the disgusting stickyness that covered my body. i hated myself for doing it but i needed to test my boundries and i needed clothes as well. i hated to think about what i would have to do to get myself outta here.

the next day i awoke in the same conditions as before. naked and tied to a pole. i needed clothes but there was no way i was doing that again. i spent that day saring at the blackness of the roof of the cavern and thinking about ripper. i wondered where he was, what he was doing, if he was coming to rescue me. he was the only thing that kept me from going insane. i close my eyes and imagined how it would play out. he would come out and issue a threat towards the guards to release me. they wouldnt so he would use some kind of power to trap them or hurt them. they would release me and i would run into rippers arms and kiss him deeply. then he would pick me up in his arms then carry me back to big green where he would stay by my side until i felt i was ready to go back to work.

i opened my eyes then looked at my surroundings, instantly dissappointed. it was at that moment that i gave up hope and cried. i cried for Ripper. i cried for first squad, i even cried for Mighty ray. i began to think about what would happen to me if no one came to save me. i could be tortured, beaten, raped, killed. my sobs echoed throughout the cavern reminding me of the condition i was in with ever sound that came back to me. i saw one of the bears turn around and give me an apologetic look. i looked at him with eyes that were just begging for some comfort of any kind. he walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"what do you want," i asked through my sobs.

"i wanted to apologize for yesterday," he answered with a softer voice than his fellow guards.

"what?"

"im really sorry for yesterday. i wouoldnt have joined in but if i hadnt youd have gone through the embarassment of the others for nothing."

"oh so youre the last guy who was kind enough not to aim for my face."

"yeah. once again im sorry for what we've put you through. my so called friends over there may like working for that scum-sack high ro;;er but i sure dont."

"then why do you do it?"

i solem look crossed his face."high roller took my family hostage. if i dont work for him he will kill them. and i regret to say he is going to do the same to you. but not until you bear him a son."

my face was frozen with fear, shock and disgust as i thought about what the bear had just said."this can't be happening."

at that very moment the twisted midget walked into the cavern and approached me with an evil smile stretching ear to ear. "well i see that the mother of my son is waiting for me to plant my seed inside her," he said

"in your dreams," i shouted at him desperately trying to figure a way out.

"oh but it is a dream."

"i will never bear you a child of any kinid weather it is a son a daughter or more likely an abomination."

he simply smiled then started stroking my hair. i moved my head the other way leaving his hand behind not wanting his repulsive fingers touching me.

"it seems that this one has a bit of fight in her." he slapped me across the face leavig a red mark in its wake. the sing left over wasnt that bad but it was so humilliating that it made it seem to hurt worse. i wanted to kill him then and there but my only defense was my tongue but i knew it wouldnt be enough. high roller took his pants off to reveal an incredibly small dick and i couldnt help but laugh at it. i laughed so hard that i couldnt breathe. he slapped me across the face again this time ordered his guards to hold my legs up. they complied and i was completely and utterly helpless to defend erect member was easy to fit inside but i hated him doing it even so. he pumped it rapidly until i felt his sperm jetison into my uterus. i flexed my muscles to try to push it out but it was no use. he didnt even come close to pleasuring me which i was glad for but that only made it all the more degrading. e pulled up his pants then left not even saying a word. he came back the next day and the next each time only coming in to fuck me then he would leave. after about three days of this i snapped then tried to choke the life out of him with my tongue but i failed to kill him. the guards managed to pull my tongue off then the gagged me again.

he next day i awoke to the same surroundings aching all over. my meals were barely enough to keep me alive and my livong conditions were far less than stisfactory. by this time i had lost all hope of rescue nd i began to accept that i would have to give birth to that fucktards baby. i wanted to end it right then and there but i had no way to. cried over and over until it had seemed that my tear ducts were all dried up. i stared at the roof of the cavern as i had been doing for the past week and tries to fall back asleep but i couldnt sleeping was hard enough without something softer than rock to sit on. i decided to look at the guards who were chatting about some kind of wird staff that could make things dissapear and i listened to them chat for a while about it when all of a sudden they went silent. i looked down to find a guy dressed in a ninja's outfit standing above the limp body of the lead guard with his sword drawn and covered with blood. he swung his sword around and flung the blood off it as he stared at the other two bears with a bloodlust in his eyes that desperately made me wish that he was on my side.

"let her go and i wont be forced to kill you," i heard ripper's voice say.

"you snuck up on us before you wouldnt be able to beat us in a fair fight," said the bear tat i had never talked to.

"this sword can cleave through your skull like it was clay," said ripper as his eyes started glowing red." i wont hesitate to strike you down with a fury that you have never seen.

the bear that apologized to me before stood down and tried to untie me but failed to do so before the other guard hit him in the head with the butt of his own sword. "traitor," he said turning to ripper." you wont live to see another day as long as i have anything to say about it."

"so be it." ripper ran at him with faster than lightnig speed and struck down the bear before he could even react. he took off his mask and ran to me and began to untie me. he took the gag off my mouth and kissed me as i saw the glow fade from his eyes. he pickekd me up and craddled me in his arms and quickly took some of the second bears armor and put it on me.

"are you okay. can you stand," he asked with worry in his eyes.

"im fine you dont have to worry about me now," i said as i kissed him again.

"before i do or say anything else theres something i need to tell you. i should have said this a long time ago but im saying it now if it means anything. i love you sonia. i love you with all my heart and i will never, ever let anything happen to you ever again."

i looked at him."you were the only thing that kept me sane in this hell hole. thats enough proof to make me see that i love you just as much drake." i got up and headed towards the entrance to the cave. when i saw that Ripper wasn't coming i looked back to see him lift the unconcious bear up with ease. we ran towards the exit where he set the bear down and shot out lightning out of his eyes and colapseed the cave entrance. he picked me up and started running with superhuman speed through the desert not even blinking when a hoard of thylacines and bears tried to kill him. we reached the end of the desert and headed into the north woods and ran to the lake where i was kidnapped. he set me down then grabbed my clothes so i could wear something other than some loose fitting bear armor. i put on my clothes and he picked me up and we headed back to big green. when we got there we were stopped by one of the inhabitants who asked what was going on. ripper paid them no heed then ran of towards our room. he turned on the shower for me as i lied down on my bed he climbed in next to me and all i wanted to do was cuddle with him forever but we both needed to get clean so i headed into the shower then wiggled a finger at him, beckoning him to join me in the shower we both kissed while we were in the shower letting the water clean the dirt and grime off our bodies. he gave me another one of his massages and as i felt the pain slowly subside i started to fall asleep. ripper saw this and stopped his massage and lied down next to me stroking my face. i fell asleep on his chest in a comforting embrace holding his hand. he was all i needed anymore and i knew that what we had would last forever. i let myself start the process of recovering from the ordeal i had gone through and let everything fade from my mind.


End file.
